A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words:Eclare Edition
by ClaireMoonlight
Summary: Eli&Clare are working on an English assignment when Clare finds Eli's old scrapbook. After she learns about him, he wants to know more about her,&they realize they have more in common than they think. What will this mean for their relationship? Eclare3
1. Chapter 1: Photo of a Broken Heart

Chapter 1

Clare's Point of View 

"Be right back," Eli said, leaving me alone in his room. Ms. Dawes had assigned us another essay, and we were working at Eli's house since his parent's weren't home at the moment. As soon as Eli left, I started walking around his large black room. Eli was so mysterious, and there was so much I don't know about him. I ran my fingertips over the CD collection spilled across his dresser. Heavy metal, rock, really no surprise to me.

I sat down on his bed, bored. Really? Nothing interesting? A thick red photo album wedged between his bedside table and his bed caught my attention. With a little pulling, I got the photo album. The cover was worn and dusty. The binding of the book had the words 'ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY' inscribed in gold paint. I opened it and smiled. The first page was a photo of Eli as a baby. Glowing green eyes, a shiny head with tiny sprigs of light hair sticking out, and big chubby cheeks. "Aww," I said quietly.

I heard Eli's house phone ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Oh hi Mom." He was busy, she continued flipping through the photo album. There were tons of baby pictures, from just born to being brought home from the hospital. "Yeah, see you in a few, love you too," he mumbled before hanging up the phone. I heard his footsteps thud up the stairs. I turned the page in the photo album and was baffled by the picture.

"Snooping around, Edwards?" he laughed from the doorway. I looked up at him quickly, blushing. "Find any skeletons in my closet?" he asked with a smirk, plopping down beside me on his black comforter. "Who's this?" I asked. The photo was of a boy with spiky blond hair, big green eyes and a huge smile, with his arm around a tan girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a dress and he was wearing a tux, and they both had crowns on their heads. A banner in the background read HOMECOMING 09. I pointed to the blond boy. He looked at me, right eyebrow arched, as if the answer  
was obvious.

"That's you?" I asked, shocked. "Surprised?" he asked with his famous half smile. "Uh, yeah," I laughed. He smirked. I looked over at him, then back at the picture. "Is that...Julia?" I asked softly. "Yeah." he answered shortly. "We won Homecoming King and Queen," he added a quiet laugh. I smiled slightly. "And...You had blond hair?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh. "Yes, Clare, I did," he said, rolling his eyes, and still smiling. "Blondie," I teased quickly. "Go ahead, Blue Eyes, laugh it up," he said. I smiled at him, and he smirked back.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" I asked. He leaned back on his bed, holding himself up with his elbows. "It's kind of a long story..." I turned towards him and batted my eyelashes. "I've got time," I answered. He pursed his lips wryly. "Alrighty then. So back at Harrison High, Julia and I were, like, the golden couple of the school. She was the head cheerleader, and I was the class clown, so we were pretty popular,"  
he half smiled to himself. I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Julia..." his voice trailed off. "She loved my blonde hair. And she always told me how- er- cute it was that I was so outgoing and funny." he looked away from me, tracing his fingers across the stitching of his bed. "A week after Julia... Died, a counselor at school said it might be good for me to rid myself of anything that reminded me of her for awhile, so that mourning could be easier." he glanced up at me, and then back down at his hands.

"I got a little... Theatrical with it," he said. "When don't you?" I teased. He smirked up at me. "True," he laughed. "Anyway, I ripped down all the pictures of us in my room, resigned from Homecoming King duties, and-" I cut Eli off. "Homecoming King duties?" I asked, smiling. He smirked. "Well, yeah. At Harrison High, the Homecoming couple would cut the ribbon at store openings, make speeches, say the morning announcements, stuff like that," he explained.

"Anyways, Julia's mother found the last diary entry she'd written and brought it to my house for me, and she had written something about one of our last dates, and in it, she called me Blondie," Eli's voice was quiet, but even so, you could hear his muted sadness. "The second her mom left my house, I got in Morty, drove to the drugstore on the corner and bought black hair dye." he paused, and smirked to himself. "You should've seen my mom's face when I came out of the bathroom with black hair. She nearly had a heart attack," he laughed.

I half-smiled at him, still fully involved in his story. "The kids at school were pretty surprised, too. After being absent for 2 weeks, and then showing up with black hair, and dressed in all black, they kind of did a double take," he laughed freely, like it was no big deal. "And, that's my story," he said grandly, waving his hands. He glanced up at me anxiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "N-nothing. It's just- that was so... Sad," I frowned. "Don't be sad," he said softly, placing his hand on the hand I'd been resting on the bed. "Everything bad happened to you," I frowned even harder. "Not really. I came to Degrassi, I met you," he smirked. I blushed and he laughed.

"Why did you come to Degrassi?" I asked, smiling. He reached across my lap to the photo album and turned to the page. The next picture was a holiday card. Eli, with semi-long black hair and a frown, in all black, stood between a smiling but stressed looking man and woman, his parents. "I was miserable at Harrison. Julia had been in all my classes, her locker was next to mine, and we sat together at lunch... Everywhere I went, there was an empty space," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "I was depressed, failing every class except English, and-" I cut him off again.

"Why not English?" I asked. "We were doing a poetry unit, and all my poems about death got A's." I nodded understandingly. His poems were pretty heart wrenching, and his writing had a sad eloquence to it. I flipped the page slowly, and on the page was a piece of paper, the diary entry Eli mentioned. I turned the page quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

The next picture was of Eli and his mother in front of a 'for sale' sign on the lawn of his old house. His mom's arms were wrapped around him tightly, as if trying to hold together her son's broken soul. In this picture, Eli's hair was slightly longer, and he was kind of smiling. "Mom tried everything to make me happy again," he laughed, looking at the photo. "Bought me CDs from bands I used to like, tickets to concerts I'd wanted to go to, chips, fancy phones, iPods, all the things I'd bugged her for before Julia died," he laughed.

"And, now you're happy, right? And not depressed?" I asked, concerned. A smirk spread across his face. "Of course I'm happy. How could I possibly be depressed when I have you in my life?" I blushed and smiled at Eli's words. Eli's mom walked by the door, holding a laundry bin. "Hi kids," she greeted. "Hey Mom," Eli grinned. "Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy," I smiled at the tall, slender blond woman. She had the same glowing green eyes and pale skin.

"Elijah, did you put away the dishes?" she asked. "Uh, yes," he said slowly. She arched her right eyebrow, the same way Eli does. "Go do it," she told him. "Fine," he groaned, standing up. "Be right back!" he called to me, dashing down the hallway. Mrs. Goldsworthy laughed and placed the laundry bin in the corner of the Eli's room, across from me. She glanced at the photo in the album as she stood.

"Ah, yes. I remember the day we took that picture," she frowned slightly. "He was so... Broken. It was like when she died, a part of him died, too," I looked up at her with wide eyes. "I'm so glad he met you, Clare," she grinned. "You have no idea how much you've helped him," I grinned back at her. "He's a great guy," I told her honestly. She continued to grin. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know." she smiled, leaving the room. Eli appeared at the doorway at the same moment his mom was leaving.

"Oh, Elijah," she sighed happily, pulling him in for a hug. Eli had a confused look on his face, but hugged her anyway. She kissed his forehead and left the room. "What was that about?" Eli pondered aloud, sitting down beside me on the bed. "Oh, nothing," I smiled up at him. He smirked back. I closed the photo album, placed it on the bedside table, and looked over at him.

"No more pictures?" Eli joked. "I'd rather do this," I said. Then, I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his softly. The kiss was long, sweet, and absolutely perfect. After we parted, Eli asked, "What was that for?" I grinned and shrugged. He smirked at me, staring into my blue eyes with his green ones. "Hey, you know what we should do?" Eli asked. I looked up at him. "Let's go look  
at your old photos," he suggested. "Sure," I answered. He picked up his keys from his dresser and we headed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Doubts

Eli's Point of View 

I followed Clare up her front steps. I was so ecstatic that Clare knew the truth, and took it so coolly. Screams came from her home. Her parents must've been having another heated argument. Clare put her key into the keyhole, and more shouts came from inside. "Should I go in first?" I asked urgently. No way would I let my Clare walk straight into a dangerous situation. She looked into my eyes, frowning. "Um, I think I'll be fine," I nodded and took a step closer to her. The door opened slowly.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" she yelled, walking in. "Oh great. Our daughter and her little Goth boyfriend will hear your crazy rant!" her dad snapped. Eh, I was used to being called Goth, but coming from Clare's dad, it kind of hurt. After all, it was Clare's dad. His opinion of me kind of mattered. Clare held out her palm and gestured for me to go back outside. I raised both hands in surrender and walked back out. About 10 minutes later, Clare emerged from her home holding a thick brown scrapbook.

"Hey, I thought you got eaten by your closet or something," I teased. She walked over to the passenger's door and got into the car silently. Huh? I got into the car quickly. "Clare, what's wrong?" Her face was paler than usual. "M-my parents. They're fighting again," she said sadly, biting her bottom lip. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Aw Clare," I soothed, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned her head against my shoulder, sobbing quietly. "I-I can't go back there. It's a war zone," she sobbed. I couldn't stand to see her like this. An idea popped into my head.

"Clare, do you wanna sleep over my house?" I asked suddenly. She immediately looked down at her left hand, ring finger, where her purity ring sat. "Not what I meant. Unless, of course, you want to," I added a smirk so she'd know I was kidding. Yes; she cracked a smile at that. "Haha Eli, you're hilarious," she said sarcastically. "Seriously though, do you wanna?" Clare bit her lip hesitantly. She'd need some convincing. "Come on, you're not gonna pass up a slumber party with your bestest buddy, are you?" I joked. "Weird, I didn't know Alli invited me over," she countered, obviously feeling much better, tears forgotten. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. She imitated my trademark smirk. "So, is that a yes?" I asked again. She paused thoughtfully.

"I'll go get my things," she grinned. I smirked victoriously. "I've gotta go tell my parents, so I'll pick you up in, say, 10 minutes?" I asked. "Ok," Clare said, getting out of the car. "Oh, and bring your scrapbook." I added. "Ok. Which chick flicks should I bring?" she teased. "All of them!" I laughed. I sent her a wink and a smirk before driving away. As soon as her house was out of sight, I grinned.

Clare, wonderful, beautiful, Clare, would be sleeping over my house. I wonder... No. I wouldn't think like that. She has her ring, remember? I pulled up in front of my house and walked in. Mom was at the door, about to leave. "Elijah!" she exclaimed. "Uh, hi, Mom," I said slowly. "I've gotta get to work, but there's some mac and cheese in the cupboard to make dinner. Don't you dare order another pizza; you've been eating it all week. Dad will be back from his business trip tomorrow morning. I'll be back pretty late," she said quickly.

"Ok, Clare's sleeping over tonight so I'm going to go pick her up in like 5 minutes," I answered just as fast. "What?" she asked. "Uh, can Clare sleep over?" I asked slower. "Um, Eli, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't know. But her parents have been fighting like crazy, and it really upsets her," I said dramatically, making my eyes extra wide. She sighed. "Fine, but if you make me a grandma tonight, you're in big trouble," she said with a half smirk. "Oops, a little late for that," I commented. Her eyes became the size of watermelons.

"Elijah James Goldsworthy!" she warned. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" I laughed, raising my hands in surrender. She gave me a look. "That was not funny Eli! I nearly had a heart attack!" she exclaimed, ruffling my hair. "Sorry," I said sincerely. I thought my joke was pretty funny. Clare would've blushed deep red if she had heard me say that. I smirked to myself. "You two have fun," she grinned, grabbing her keys off the table. "But not too much fun," she added sternly. "Mom," I sighed, laughing. She paused and smiled. I smirked back. "Clare's an absolute saint, Mom, you have nothing to worry about," I assured. "Yeah, but you're not," she teased. I laughed.

She smiled tenderly at me. "What?" I asked. "Clare's bringing the old Eli out of you," she grinned. I shrugged, smirking down at my shoes. Of course she was. If I hadn't ran over her glasses on my fateful first day at Degrassi, who knows what I'd be doing. "Bye," Mom said, kissing my forehead. "Bye," I responded, closing the door behind  
her. I locked the door and headed up to my room to straighten up. I moved some stuff off the floor. Wait, where would Clare sleep? Would she be ok with both of us- together tonight?

I glanced over at the scrapbook on my side table. I opened it reluctantly. The homecoming photo of Julia and me stared back at me. Would she be ok with this? My stomach churned. Of course she wouldn't. I'd be happy, and she'll never be. All because of me. Swiftly, I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my black skinny jeans and went to my contact list. I briefly considered calling Clare and canceling the whole ordeal, but decided against it. After all, tonight, Clare needs me. I can't hurt her, too. I called Adam instead.

"Hey," he answered. "Dude, Clare's sleeping over tonight," I told him. He paused. "Damn, you work fast," Adam joked. I smirked. "Do you think that it's, like, wrong?" I asked casually. Adam chuckled. "That depends, what are you guys planning to do at  
the sleepover?" he asked. I chuckled. "No, not like that," Then I said seriously, "Like, with Julia and everything." Adam was silent. "Gracie! Grams is coming soon and you're not ready!" a voice in the background called. I winced on Adam's behalf. "Crap," he muttered. "I gotta go, but I think Julia would just want you to be happy," he said. "But do whatever you want." he added.

"Gracie Anne Torres! Get down here this instant!" his mom yelled. "One fucking minute!" he screamed back. "Ugh," Adam sighed. "I gotta go. Good luck," Adam said. "You too," I answered. Adam hung up. I closed the scrapbook in one fluid movement, and shoved it back into its place beside my bed. Then, I grabbed my keys and left. Clare needs me right now, so I'm going to be there for her. Simple as that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! What do you think of this story so far? Please review! Also, check out my other Degrassi fanfics, Accidentally In Love: A Fadam Story, and 20 Questions: KC and Jenna. Thanks for reading! Xoxo, hugs and kisses, Degrassi and chocolate -C


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Wrenching News

Clare's Point of View 

I watched Eli's hearse disappear down the block and ran back into the house. Sooner I pack, sooner Eli will be back. I headed up the stairs quickly, trying to tune out Mom and Dad's yelling in the other room. "Who's Jillian?" I heard Mom shriek. I froze in the middle of the staircase. Dad didn't respond. "Oh my god, you're cheating on me!" Mom yelled. And she never yelled. Or used God's name in vain. My breathing became shallow, and I started hyperventilating. The contents of my stomach thrashed around inside of me. I sat slowly on the stairs, completely numb.

"Get out! Get out right now! Philip Edwards, you're no longer welcome here! We're done! I'll call the divorce attorney tomorrow!" Mom screamed. Dad stormed towards the front door. "Dad," I whispered, my heart shattering in sync with my parent's shattering marriage. He looked up at me. He opened his mouth to talk to me, but something hit the side of his head. "What the hell, Barbara!" he yelled at  
my mom. It took me a moment to realize she'd thrown her wedding ring at him. It was too much for me. I stood and ran up the stairs, sobbing heavily.

It was over, it was really over. My home had fallen apart. Dad cheated on Mom. He really cheated on her. I felt like my life was over. I curled up in a ball in the back of my closet, trying desperately to ignore the screaming downstairs. I covered my ears with my palms. "No, no, no, no!" I whispered to myself. A tear rolled into my mouth. The salty taste made me nauseous. I picked up a picture on the floor of my closet. It was a Christmas card from about 4 years ago.

Darcy, Mom, Dad, and me stood smiling, all wearing white turtlenecks. Anger raced through me. That family- the happy one in the picture- was over. Dead. I ripped the photo slowly. Darcy's picture fell. She'd been raped and moved to Kenya, and hadn't spoke to me in months. Dad. His picture was ripped into shreds. He cheated on Mom. Cheated on her! All the morals I thought he had- he was a lie. Mom's picture fell to the  
ground. Her heart must be broken. I was left just holding a tiny picture of me. Angrily, I ripped it into tiny pieces. I'm not an Edwards girl anymore. There is no Edwards family.

The door slammed shut downstairs. I ran down. The house was completely empty. "Mom? Dad?" I called out, voice cracking. There was a note stuck to the door.

Dear Clare,  
I'm at Grandma's. I'm sorry, sweetie. Sleep at a friend's house tonight. I'll be back soon.  
Love,  
Mom 

I gasped, more tears falling from my eyes. She's just leaving me- throwing me off with a friend. Not even saying exactly when she'll be back. What if she never comes back? What if she's abandoned me? "Knock, knock," Eli said, walking through the door with a smirk. That smirk slid off his face when he saw me, sobbing in the middle of the living room. "Clare!" he exclaimed, dashing over to me. "What- what's wrong?" he asked urgently. I handed him the note, and picked up Mom's ring off the floor. I stood, and Eli looked at me, confused.

"They're getting divorced," I sobbed, my voice cracking. Eli took in a quick breath. Feeling weak, dizzy, and sad, I sat down on the floor. Eli sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I moved my head and cried into his shoulder. I felt safe now, in Eli's arms. Even though everything was falling apart, at the moment, he was the glue that held it all together.

He pulled me into his lap, and I was sitting on his thighs. "Clare, don't cry," he cooed, stroking my hair with his warm, soft fingers. I wonder what Dad would say if he came in right now, and saw me sitting on Eli's lap. He's not coming home, I realized. My heart thrashed around in my chest. Swiftly, Eli scooped me up into his arms. "Come on, let's get back to ma maison," he whispered to me using the French word for his house. I suddenly realized it. Eli was all I had left.

With a kick of his foot, he opened the door and we stepped out into the cool autumn air. He opened the passenger's door and placed me in the car. "Wait," I cried as he sat down in the car. "What?" he asked, concerned. "I didn't get my stuff to sleep over," I answered. Eli frowned. "I'll go grab your scrapbook, and then we can come back later and get your clothes." Eli said. I nodded, wiping tears off my face. Eli dashed off into the house. "Wait, lock the house!" I yelled to Eli, tossing him my spare keys. Smoothly, he caught it and went into my home.

Eli was so perfect, being so helpful to me. Eli was like my own personal Superman. He ran back into the car, holding my scrapbook. He looked at me, evaluating my mood. He leaned in quickly and laid a soft kiss onto my lips. "Don't worry Clare. Everything will be fine," he assured, starting the car. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other hand holding mine tightly.

"What if... What if they move? What if I won't be able to go to Degrassi? And who am I gonna live with, Mom or Dad?" I rambled worriedly. He pulled up in front of his house and looked at me. "I really don't know, Clare. But you're always welcome at my house. Heck, you can even move in with me if you wanted to," Eli offered. I looked up at him. Me and Eli- living together. "Seriously?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Of course Clare," he smirked. And then he got out of the car, ran around to the other side, and opened the door for me. "Come on Clare, it's slumber party time," he joked, his eyes illuminating happiness. It may be Eli and me versus the world right now, but…maybe we could win.


	4. Chapter 4: The More, The Merrier

Eli's Point of View 

Clare was curled up in a ball beside me on the couch. I hate seeing her like this. I absolutely hate it. She looks so... Broken and sad. I reached out to her slowly, and wrapped my arms around her warm body. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. God, this was wrong. Julia... I glanced down at Clare's face. Her blue eyes were still spilling out tears, and her cheeks were bright red. Clare needs me. I'm not going to let her down. But... She started sobbing again.

"Clare, everything is going to be ok," I cooed softly into her ear. I truly believed that. I felt like I was in a flashback or something. After Julia died, Mom always said everything was going to be ok. She said it after the funeral, after I decided to return to my school after 2 weeks, after I dyed my hair and wore black every day in mourning for Julia, after she and my dad decided we should move to Toronto, on my first day of Degrassi, after everything bad had happened to me.

It was kind of my mantra, as cheesy as that sounds. Of course, at the time she had said it, I didn't believe a word of that. Weird how the tables have turned. I held Clare closer to me. She continued to sob. "Eli, they're getting divorced! He cheated on her!" Ouch. Gosh, how did Clare possibly deserve this? She's the sweetest person I know. How does she possibly deserve this? I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. She continued to cry. I wish there was something I could do.

Slowly, cautiously, I cupped her face in my hands. I tipped her head back slightly and kissed her soft, loving, accepting lips as lightly as I could. When I pulled away, she was smiling through her tears. Perfect. "Eli," she whispered lovingly, leaning back into the kiss. Ahh, the warmth of our lips was unimaginable. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered. I smiled. "Well, you sure wouldn't be about to have an epic slumber party, that's for sure," I teased, trying to make her smile again. She did, perfect. 

"Want anything to eat?" I asked, standing. I held my hand out to her. She took it lightly and stood. "Yes, please," she murmured politely. I smirked and headed into the kitchen. "You go up to my room, and I'll bring you a 3 course meal," I joked. She smiled. "Kay," she answered, her quiet footsteps going up the stairs. I opened the fridge and realized I had no clue how to cook. I whipped out my cell phone and called Adam. "Hello?" a perky voice answered.

"Hello?" I asked. This can't be Adam. "Who is this?" the voice asked. "Eli..." I answered, still very confused. Wait, this must be Adam's grandma! "Is, uh, Gracie there?" I asked. "Oh Gracie, there's a boy on the phone for you!" she said in a singsong voice. "One second," Adam grunted into the phone. "Grams, I'm gonna take this upstairs," he said in a high-pitched voice. I could hear his feet stomp up the staircase, and then a door slamming shut. "Dude, kill me. Grams is driving me crazy," Adam groaned.  
"Come over." I said simply. "I gotta cook for Clare. And the only thing I've ever cooked was in a microwave. Or cereal," Adam laughed. "I'd help, but what am I gonna tell Grams?" he asked.

"Tell her I'm taking you on a hot date," I joked. Adam burst out laughing. "Anything to get me out of this hell hole," he answered. "Mom's got all our old scrapbooks out and she's making it seem like this is how I usually am," he groaned even louder. Poor Adam. That must really suck. "All the more reason to get over here and teach me how to cook," I tried. "Fine, fine, I'm coming," Adam laughed. "Bring one of those scrapbooks. Clare brought hers, I have mine," I explained. Adam paused. Ooh, bad idea on my part. Most of Adam's pictures will be of him as Gracie. I was about to tell him never mind about the scrapbook part, but he said, "Kay I'll be over in a few," And hung up the phone.

About a minute later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a short  
brunette standing there, in a frilly blue blouse and brown skirt, holding a scrapbook, and a black backpack, grimacing. "Don't say anything. Just tell me where the bathroom is so I can change," Adam demanded, dead serious. I raised my hands in surrender. "Down the hall, 1st door on the right," I answered. Adam dashed into the house. "Adam?" Clare asked, walking down the stairs. She wiped away her tears with her index finger. Adam froze, and then dashed into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking over to me. I don't want her to know I can't cook. It seemed lame, and it made it seem like I couldn't take care of her. "See, Adam told me his grandma was visiting, and I called to see how everything was going, and he sounded miserable, so I invited him to hang here for awhile. Is that ok?" I asked. Clare's eyes were wide with sympathy. "Of course it's ok," she answered. I grinned. She's so accepting, it's adorable.

"What?" she asked, smiling. I leaned forward and laid a kiss onto her warm, warm lips. "Nothing," I answered. She hit my shoulder playfully. I smirked and tapped her shoulder lightly. Afterwards, I sat on the back of the couch and raised my eyebrows at her, challenging her. She raised her eyebrows and hit my shoulder with her palm. I lost my balance and rolled onto the couch. She walked over to the other side of the couch, giggling. I laid across the couch and looked up at her.

"I won," she said in a singsong voice. I arched my left eyebrow. "Oh really?" In one swift movement, I took her hand and pulled her onto the couch beside me, and then I rolled over so that I was on top of her, holding myself up with my hands that were on either side of the couch beside her head. "Now, who won?" I asked playfully. Clare was flustered. "I want a rematch," she answered evenly. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" I asked, leaning down. We started kissing, intensely and passionately.

"Adam has entered the room, please remove your tongues from each other's mouths," Adam laughed, walking in. He had his hat, sweatshirt, and regular clothes on, and looked exponentially happier. Clare and I stood, Clare looking embarrassed. I smirked. "Scrapbook time?" I suggested. Adam and Clare nodded at each other and reached for their books. Time to get a peek into the two people I trust most's pasts. This will be interesting.


End file.
